Bonjovi can make anyone cry right?
by Howlinchickhowl
Summary: A club, a song and a solitary tear. (G/S)


Title: Bonjovi can make anyone cry right? Author: Prawncocktailflavouredcashewnuts/loz Summary: A song for anyone with a broken heart Genre: Songfic (My first) Rating: PG Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are owned by someone else. Author's notes: Am having trouble finding inspiration for my other fics, and I was listening to this song, and as you do whe n you hear a song that even vaguely reminds you of Grissom and Sara, I got an idea for a fic. It may not be a very good idea, but nevertheless, an idea. You decide. Enjoy  
  
In a crowded restaurant/bar in one of the nicer parts of Las Vegas sat eight people, a group of friends over in one corner. From the outside, they looked like a normal group of people. The elder three; a short blonde woman, in her early forties, very attractive; a short, rather plump man who was a little older than the woman and was losing hair; and quite a tall man, with graying curly hair, possibly the oldest, sat on one side of the table, discussing various things. Occasionally adjoining their conversation to that of the five younger people seated around the table.  
  
Seated at one end next to the blonde woman, sat a tall black man, his hair fashioned in a mini-dred style. He was engaged in a conversation with the youngest member of the group who was sat across from him at the other end of the table next to the eldest man. The young man had spiky brown hair, he was leaning in onto the table trying to hear the other, and there was a sweet kind of innocence about him, he was enthusiastic in his speaking and he seemed really involved in the conversation. Next to him sat another young man with a huge grin and boyish features. He was engaged in attempting to get a waitress to notice him whilst talking to the young woman next to him. A brunette, in an interesting ensemble, and a gap between her two front teeth, which became visible when she smiled.  
  
Occasionally she would turn to talk to a blonde man of about her age, who seemed to be quite uncomfortable in the situation. He was sitting quite straight, and while listening to the various conversations and laughing at the jokes, he never joined in himself.  
  
The elder man with the curly hair watched him closely, and when the brunette talked to him, the man would get a strange look in his eye, which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. Then the song in the duke box changed.  
  
This Romeo is bleedin' But you can't see his blood, It's nothing but some feelin's that this old dog, Kicked up.  
  
"Oh my God. I love this song!" The brunette cried. She grabbed the blonde boy's hand, and pulled him onto the dance floor. "Yeah! Me too. Brass, you wanna dance with me?" The blonde addressed the shorter man. Standing up, she held out her hand to him. He took it. "Be right back, no one touches my food." They walked off together and joined the other two on the dance floor. "Hey Nick," the youngest man reached over to tap the guy next to him on the arm. "Twins, 6 O' clock. You in?" "No man, I got m y own thing going on. But you go for it Greg." With that both men got up, Nick moving over towards the waitress, and Greg towards to blonde girls who were giving him a furtive look. Leaving only the black man and the older man at the table.  
  
The elder man was so involved with watching the brunette and the blonde man dance that he didn't hear when the other addressed him. "Hello? Grissom? Griss, you ok?" "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry Warrick. I was um, listening to the song. Bon Jovi you know, he's a classic." "Yeah, right." "Seriously, listen to this bit here."  
  
Now I can't sing a love song Like the way it's meant to be, Well I guess I'm not that good anymore, But baby that's just me.  
  
"Can't you hear the pain in his voice?" "Relate to it do you Griss?" But Grissom's response was cut short by a leggy redhead who came and stood before them. She didn't say anything, only held out a hand and crooked her finger towards Warrick, who shrugged in apology towards Grissom, who only waved his hand away.  
  
Grissom returned to his observation of the girl. She had her back to the blonde man and he had his arms around her waist. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling, and then the words to the song became clear in his head, they were the only things he could hear.  
  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair, To kiss your lips, To hold you near. And when I die please understand, I've made mistakes, I'm just a man.  
  
When he holds you close, when he pulls you near, When he says the words you've been needin' to hear, I wish I was him, coz those words are mine, To say to you 'till the end of time and  
  
I, will love you, baby, always And I'll be there forever and a day, Always.  
  
He watched that other man hold her. He watched him bury his head in her neck, and he watched her smile and hold his head with one hand until it became too much. He rose from his seat, dropped a bill on the table to cover his portion of the check, then walked out, knowing full well that no one would notice for at least a half hour.  
  
As he made his way home through the dark Vegas streets, the words to the song haunted him once more.  
  
It's been raining since you left me, Now I'm drowning in the flood, I've always been a fighter, But without you, I give up.  
  
She'd left him the day he told her to get a life, or that she deserved a life, or whatever it is he said to her. He couldn't remember it very clearly, only that it had hurt her, and that hadn't been his intention. But now, she had a life, and that hurt him. And as he reached his front door, a solitary tear fell from his eye.  
  
"Are you ok dear?" His kindly neighbor asked him as she took her garbage in. "Yeah, I'm fine Mrs. Latrockis. Bonjovi can make anyone cry right?" "Yes dear."  
  
The end 


End file.
